<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В сердцах людей by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313234">В сердцах людей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s'>so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Старые предубеждения, новые дороги [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Love Triangles, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пребывание в столице явно выдастся сложнее, чем он предполагал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Старые предубеждения, новые дороги [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В сердцах людей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10013996">Ссылка на фикбуке</a><br/>Фиктобер #31: "I trust you" + #29: "back up!" + #14: "You better leave now".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-*-</p><p>      Их приезд в Денерим не прошёл незаметно и тихо. Пожалуй, они успели проехать только квартал, как вдоль улиц стал собираться народ, чтобы поглазеть на них.</p><p>      Чтобы поглазеть на Героиню Ферелдена и королеву, точнее. На Натаниэля никто особенно и не смотрел. А вот Элисса с готовностью приняла на себя центр внимания — гордая осанка, лёгкая улыбка, открытый взгляд. Она даже кивнула кому-то в толпе, проезжая мимо, и помахала рукой девочке-эльфке, которая смотрела на неё во все глаза, пока они проезжали мимо рынка.</p><p>      Она влилась в свою стихию, что бы она там ни говорила про то, что ей претило играть светскую леди. Чем ближе впереди высился дворец, впрочем, тем больше Натаниэль ощущал скованность. Он был здесь чужим. Даже более того — пожалуй, стоит кому узнать в нём Хоу, он и вовсе станет нежелательным лицом, даже изгоем.</p><p>      Он держал коня как можно ближе к Элиссе на случай, если кого искусит отсутствие эскорта стражи, но похоже, что он опасался зря. Они добрались без происшествий — и вот уже прислуга открывает перед ними высокие железные ворота, им почтительно клонят головы стражники королевского караула, а чуть поодаль ждёт фигура вовсе небезызвестная.</p><p>      Элисса соскочила коня, тряхнула головой, улыбнулась конюху, подошедшему увести её коня. Кивком дала понять Натаниэлю, чтобы он поступил так же, а сама целеустремлённо направилась к мужу.</p><p>      Хоу пошёл следом за ней, выдерживая уважительную дистанцию. И наблюдая происходящее.</p><p>      Воссоединение могло показаться сдержанным — приблизившись к королю, Элисса на мгновение замерла, прежде чем отвесить небрежный поклон — дань давно устаревшему этикету, — и, выпрямившись, не стала подходить ближе. В общем, вполне можно понять: во дворе было слишком много прислуги и лишних свидетелей, чтобы позволить себе проявления нежных чувств. Натаниэль вдруг понял, что, положа руку на сердце, не смог бы сказать, что и сам хотел бы видеть хоть какие-либо проявления.</p><p>      Однако Алистер явно держался другого мнения. Только Элисса выровнялась, он шагнул к ней, мягко обхватил её лицо ладонями и быстро поцеловал в губы. Секунда откровенности, не приставшая королевскому статусу. Всего секунда, а Натаниэль ощутил, как внутри него скрутился тугой непонятный узел.</p><p>      — Мне плевать, что скажет об этом Эамон, — пробормотал Алистер, негромко, так, что, наверное, никто, кто стоял дальше, это и не услышал. А затем добавил: — Ты бы заранее предупредила о своём приезде, я бы встретил тебя у ворот города.</p><p>      — Вот поэтому и не предупредила, — многозначительно хмыкнула Элисса, бегло коснувшись губ пальцами, и отступила на прежнее расстояние в один шаг. — Алистер, — начала она, став вполоборота, и, сразу догадавшись, что последует дальше, Хоу подступил ближе. — Это Натаниэль из Серых Стражей.</p><p>      — Ваше величество, — сдержанно поклонился он, чувствуя себя в высшей мере скованно. Король смотрел на него добродушно, и от этого он почувствовал себя ещё большим самозванцем. Тот, верно, и не знал ещё, кто…</p><p>      — Добро пожаловать в столицу, — беспечно произнёс Алистер. — Если уж моя жена не имеет ничего против Хоу, то я тем более.</p><p>      Ах, значит, всё-таки знал. Натаниэль заметил, как Элисса удручённо прикрыла глаза при его словах, разве что сдержалась и не скрыла лицо ладонью.</p><p>      — Благодарю за оказанное гостеприимство, — безупречно ровно улыбнулся Натаниэль.</p><p>      Пребывание в столице явно выдастся сложнее, чем он предполагал.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      Они смогли урвать момент наедине, раздав наконец все распоряжения прислуге; оглянувшись напоследок на двор, Элисса только мельком увидела Натаниэля недалеко от конюшни — тот был занят своими вещами. Поговорить с ним получится только позже. Зато сейчас у неё выдался случай не остаться в долгу перед Алистером, наплевавшим даже на всех свидетелей во дворе.</p><p>      Только он завесил за ними засов, она прильнула к нему, целуя горячо, и с чувством, и долго, и Алистер, конечно, откликнулся, и она воспользовалась ситуацией, чтобы вжать его спиной в тяжёлую деревянную дверь. Он встретил её напор лишь негромким смешком, с готовностью обхватывая её за пояс.</p><p>      Элисса позволила им насладиться моментом минуту-другую и первая же отстранилась. Алистер хоть и с неохотой, но отпустил её. Сейчас было ещё не время. Пока что они могли позволить себе разве что маленькие выходки, максимум до уровня светских сплетен, но отнюдь не полноценное отвлечение. Сейчас ещё предстояло подумать обо всём, о чём нужно было подумать после приезда, и в первую очередь она вспомнила встречу во дворе.  </p><p>     — Это было не очень деликатно, — заметила Элисса, заправив волосы за ухо.</p><p>      — Что? — не сразу понял Алистер, а потом спохватился: — А. Я же говорю, пусть Эамон…</p><p>      Она отмахнулась.</p><p>      — Я про Натаниэля. То, что ты сказал… в общем, вышло не очень тактично. Мягко говоря.</p><p>      Алистер чуть вскинул брови. По улыбке, что продолжала лениво висеть на его губах, было ясно, что он не воспринял её замечание так уж серьёзно.</p><p>      — Брось. Ну, ладно, возможно, я немного перегнул палку. Но согласись, что ты и сама была предубеждена к нему лишь потому, что он Хоу. Я не думаю, что уж после твоей проверки на доверие он воспримет мои слова близко к сердцу.</p><p>      Элисса бросила на него косой взгляд. Да, она писала ему о том, что происходило в Амарантайне. Тогда она не решила не упоминать, что Натаниэля поймали, когда он вздумал пробраться в бывшее родовое поместье, лишь бы ей отомстить. Как нельзя кстати, пожалуй. Сложно было представить, как Алистер встретил бы Натаниэля в ином случае.</p><p>      Она вскинула руки, признавая своё отступление.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, — вздохнула она, — только не говори ему ничего больше в таком же духе.</p><p>      Алистер явно позабавленно изогнул бровь, но никак это не прокомментировал. Ей вдруг подумалось, что если бы они путешествовали вместе, как в прежние времена, Натаниэль едва ли отделался бы от его вопросов и неуместных шуток.</p><p>      — А ты не предупреждала, что вернёшься не одна, — вместо этого произнёс Алистер.</p><p>      Элисса пожала плечами. Постаралась, чтобы это выглядело как можно более беспечно. Это было не единственное, о чём она его не предупредила, но этот разговор им предстоял в другой раз.</p><p>      — А это так уж имеет значение? — спросила в ответ она.</p><p>      — Нет, — подумав, пожал плечами он тоже. — У Стражей есть дела в столице?</p><p>      — Как и всегда, — уклончиво отозвалась она. — Так что там за новости из Редклифа?</p><p>      Алистеру ещё было не знать, что в столице она и сама надолго не задержится.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      Ему отвели покои в гостевом крыле дворца — просторную комнату с выходом на небольшой балкон, точно он был почётным гостем, хотя, пожалуй, тут было нечему удивляться. Серые Стражи всегда пользовались уважением, а уж он к тому же имел непосредственное отношение к королеве и по совместительству недавнему Стражу-Командору.</p><p>      Если бы в расчёт брали только его непосредственное отношение к “Денеримскому мяснику”, как он уже успел наслышаться, его наверняка ждала бы в городе лишь темница.</p><p>      Было жаль лишь, что только улеглась суета, вызванная их приездом, как Элисса исчезла с горизонта, растворившись, видимо, в королевских делах, только и ждавших её возвращения. Начиная, должно быть, с самого короля.</p><p>      Он постарался об этом не думать, хотя непрошеные образы всё равно лезли в голову. Возможно, сию минуту она была где-то совсем недалеко, предаваясь любви со своим мужем. Даже представить её — разгорячённую, пылкую, нагую — было сродни приятной, очень эгоистичной муке.</p><p>      Натаниэль отпустил слуг, подготовивших ему горячую ванну, снял укрытый дорожной пылью доспех и опустился в воду, стараясь не думать, ни о чём не думать.</p><p>      Уже когда он выбрался из ванны, всем телом испытывая облегчение от непривычной чистоты, в дверь тихо постучали. Обернувшись полотенцем — накинуть что другое под рукой не нашлось, — он про себя выругался. Возможно, это пришла Элисса, и он бы…</p><p>      Но на пороге стояла всего лишь служанка-эльфка, которая быстро присела в реверансе, не поднимая глаз, и, вручив ему стопку накрахмаленной одежды и какой-то листок, ушла, бегло извинившись за беспокойство.</p><p>      Листок оказался сложенной вдвое запиской. Натаниэль, конечно же, узнал почерк, которым подписывались указы, издававшиеся в Амарантайне последние несколько месяцев.</p><p>      Его приглашали на вечерний пир.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      Несколько минут сразу после приезда — это всё, что им удалось провести наедине друг с другом. Дальше, как назло, как будто специально, им ни на секунду не давали покоя. Она только и успела, что привести себя в порядок после дороги и надеть камзол, и придворцовая рутина так и рухнула ей на голову во всём своём отвратительно нудном великолепии.</p><p>      Элисса замечала всё более тяжёлые взгляды Алистера, которые он бросал на каждого нового, заходившего в кабинет с каким-то своим вопросом. Она готова была поспорить, что он всерьёз подумывал просто выдворить очередного просителя, пользуясь королевской привилегией, которая позволяла не оправдываться и не отвечать на вопросы, но терпение ему пока ещё не отказывало.</p><p>      Тем более, что добрая часть вопросов доносилась непосредственно ей. Какие-то отчёты, рапорты о ситуации во владениях, прошения от вассалов Амарантайна, письма по деловым вопросам, личные письма — всё лишь малая часть того, что требовало её внимания. Не считая нескончаемой вереницы персон, которых по церемониалу положено было увидеть лично.</p><p>      Головная боль опоясывала виски. Ей захотелось вернее оказаться на Чёрных Болотах, если уж нельзя было просто очутиться в тёплой постели в своих покоях.</p><p>      — Клянусь, — тяжело вздохнул Алистер, когда за дверь вышел очередной посыльный. — Если сейчас зайдёт ещё кто-нибудь, то я…</p><p>      Элисса устало протёрла ладонью лоб, когда лакей объявил прибытие советника Эамона.</p><p>      Алистер с отчётливым стуком закрыл рот.</p><p>      Да уж, нет и не будет им никакого спасения.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      Пир, наверное, можно было назвать скромным, но только потому, что Натаниэль знал, какого размаха достигают настоящие королевские торжества. Народу было довольно много — советники, высшая аристократия, наиболее приближённая к короне, дальше — аристократия помельче, но, видимо, стратегически важная, какие-то отдельные личности в роли менее известных почётных гостей и, конечно, море прислуги.</p><p>      За господским столом сидели королевская чета и советники. Место Натаниэля оказалось среди гостивших баннов, фамилии которых были больше на памяти, чем их лица. Хоу надеялся, что это было обоюдно.</p><p>      — Приятно видеть, что ряды Серых Стражей восполняются, — сказал ему сидевший напротив банн Сигард. — Благородный орден, в очередной раз спасший нас всех. Даже не только от Мора, но и от междоусобицы и таких грязных предателей, как Логэйн и Хоу.</p><p>      — Разумеется, — запнувшись, отозвался он. Если подумать, уж лучше б его узнали; многовековой род Хоу не был достоин того, чтобы теперь его мешали с помоями за деяния одного человека. А он смог бы держать ответ за себя; уж он-то отстаивал честь дома как полагалось. Если уж он даже снискал расположение Кусланд, потерявшей от руки его отца почти всю семью.</p><p>      Отгоняя дурной порыв, который мог бы закончиться неприятной стычкой, Натаниэль пригубил вино и перевёл взгляд на господский стол. Элисса восседала там как настоящая королева — изящная, прямая, гордая. Очень далёкая от него, и не только в смысле разделявшего их расстояния. Сейчас она очень мало походила на ту, с кем он плечом к плечу рубился против порождений тьмы, с кем продирался сквозь грязные топи и полуобваленные подземелья, с кем он язвил, и смеялся, и спорил.</p><p>      Элисса чуть усмехалась, возможно, тому, что ей говорил на ухо сидевший рядом король; её лицо быстро стало бесстрастным, когда с другой стороны к ней наклонился Эамон. Она что-то ответила, отвадив советника, и с куда большим интересом повернула голову к Алистеру. При этом на долю секунды, всего лишь на миг он умудрился поймать её взгляд. Натаниэль вспомнил вдруг толпу на улицах Денерима этим утром, приветствовавшую возвращение своей королевы, — точно так же, должно быть, чувствовали себя стоявшие там люди, которым повезло, что её величество мельком глянула на них, просто поводя глазами в сторону.</p><p>      Натаниэль понятия не имел, о чём они говорили — за застольным гомоном он вряд ли хорошо бы расслышал и самого себя, если б заговорил. Он просто продолжал наблюдать, отрешившись от разговора соседей по столу.</p><p>      Элисса держалась безупречно.</p><p>      Только Натаниэль знал её уже чересчур хорошо, чтобы понять по её сжатым тонким губам, что её полуулыбка была вымученной.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      Только на следующее утро после приезда Элисса наконец вздохнула свободно.</p><p>      Новый день начался лениво, с солнечных лучей в смятых простынях, в кольце тёплых рук ещё спящего Алистера, в томной неге, оставшейся ещё с ночи — не сравнить с бесконечной суматохой дня накануне. Было бы расточительством проваляться вот так целый день, разумеется, но совсем немного таких сокровенных минут она вполне могла себе позволить.</p><p>      Она чмокнула Алистера в нос, усмехнулась, когда он наморщил нос во сне, наконец просыпаясь.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, — пробормотал он с улыбкой, и, Создатель свидетель, утро действительно было таким. Гораздо лучше многих десятков утр, проведённых в зябкой прохладе у слабого костерка, когда они пытались размять затёкшие на жёстких спальниках плечи и не знали, как справиться с невозможной задачей, маячившей перед ними конечной целью. Гораздо лучше многих десятков утр, когда она просыпалась без него рядом.</p><p>      Если б только сегодня можно было наконец остановиться на том, что у них уже теперь было.</p><p>      Элисса потянулась, ощущая, как тело приятно утопает в мягкой перине, повернулась на живот, прижимаясь к Алистеру. Он приобнял её, поглаживая пальцами её голую спину. Приятно было чувствовать, что он был рад её возвращению.</p><p>      Во всех смыслах.</p><p>      День вопиюще близился к полудню, когда она наконец выбралась из королевских покоев. Сегодня тоже предстояло немало сделать, но свободы было чуть больше вчерашнего, и Элисса точно знала, к кому хотела наведаться.</p><p>      Она не разговаривала с Натаниэлем с тех пор, как представила его Алистеру. Прошёл всего день, конечно, и не стоило беспокоиться, ведь она видела его мельком и на пиру — но после совместной дороги она так привыкла к его неизменному присутствию рядом, что теперь смутно казалось, будто чего-то ей не хватало. Ей как хозяйке будет не лишним навестить его и узнать, как он устроился.</p><p>      Она свернула в гостевое крыло и почти дошла до нужной двери, когда та открылась, выпуская темноволосую эльфку из дворцовой прислуги. Элисса замедлила шаг, когда та быстро присела в реверансе и поспешила прочь, и вовсе остановилась, снова подняв взгляд на дверь.  </p><p>     Служанка вполне могла заходить к нему по услужению. А может быть, что и по особому <em>услужению</em>. Это бы не было чем-то из ряда вон. Но Элисса поняла, что и не хочет знать точно.</p><p>      Что ж. Разве её ли это дело, в конце концов.</p><p>      Она тряхнула головой и развернулась.</p><p>      Возможно, сейчас был просто не лучший момент для встречи.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      При дворце было откровенно нечем заняться.</p><p>      Это Натаниэль понял ещё в первые часы по приезду, но особенно чётко почувствовал на следующий день, когда проспал куда больше обычного и проснулся с осознанием, что за это время не пропустил вообще ничего.</p><p>      Только служанка занесла новый графин с водой — самое примечательное событие за всё утро. Новых записок от Элиссы не было. Хотя и от вчерашней было немного толку — по правде говоря, Натаниэль предпочёл бы отужинать в какой-нибудь таверне, чем в обществе знакомых на слух лордов, без долгих раздумий поносивших последних неугодных лиц в истории Денерима. Тем более без яркого напоминания перед глазами, что Элисса женственна и красива, и недосягаема, и в ладе со своим королём-мужем.</p><p>      Напряжение сказывалось. Ему при дворце не нравилось. Ему очень нужно было выпустить пар.</p><p>      Он подумал было выйти в город, но решил сперва сделать круг по дворцу — этакая редкая честь, что уж ей не воспользоваться. За лабиринтов коридоров он в конце концов очутился на заднем дворе и заметно для самого себя выдохнул. Кажется, он нашёл лучшее, что только мог здесь найти.</p><p>      В дальней стороне двора трава была стоптана под тренировочную площадку, там же стояли мишени. Там же стояла Элисса, которая ещё не заметила его и упражнялась в стрельбе.</p><p>      Он засмотрелся на то, как стройно она вытягивается, чётко и слаженно укладывая стрелу на тетиву, и как, почти даже не примериваясь, стреляет точно в цель. Наконец он приметил, что возле мишеней были сложены ещё луки и стрелы, и решил подойти поближе.</p><p>      — Эй, Кусланд, — окликнул он, привлекая её внимание. Она тотчас же опустила лук, оглянулась, окинула его беглым быстрым взглядом, будто оценивая, но всё-таки улыбнулась. — Как насчёт проверить, кто сегодня стреляет лучше?</p><p>      Она фыркнула:</p><p>      — Я всегда стреляю лучше. Уж пора бы тебе запомнить, Хоу.</p><p>      Она посвежела, заметил Натаниэль. Лицо стало светлее и явно расслабленнее. Дело было даже не в том, что она выглядела аккуратно, не по-дорожному — сами глаза смотрели как-то иначе. Он окинул её взглядом с головы до пят, с какой-то мучительной въедливостью пытаясь заметить хоть какой-то признак того, что это заслуга Алистера, — и обратно до головы и наткнулся на её взгляд.</p><p>      Глаза, может, и смотрели как-то иначе, но взгляд у неё остался такой же острый, если ей это было нужно. Он облизнул обветренные губы.</p><p>      — Давай лучше тренировочный бой на мечах, — заявила она вдруг, складывая лук на землю.</p><p>      — Я давно не упражнялся с мечом, — признался Натаниэль.</p><p>      — Как и я, — решительно отозвалась Элисса. — Но ведь так интереснее, разве нет?</p><p>      — Ладно, — усмехнулся он. — Ты права. Давай на мечах.</p><p>      Он позволил ей первой выбрать меч с оружейной стойки под навесом, а затем взял и сам. Длинный клинок непривычно оттягивал руку — он прокрутил меч в руке, прикидывая его размах и вес. Да, когда-то он тренировался вместе с Томасом, но это было буквально что в прошлой жизни.</p><p>      Элисса смотрела на него выжидающе, заняв позицию в нескольких шагах напротив. Он кивнул ей, давая знак, что готов.</p><p>      И она набросилась.</p><p>      Он блокировал первый выпад, контратаковал второй, но упёрся в её вовремя выставленный блок, отступил, увернулся. Шаг, шаг, шаг — они оба пытались обойти друг друга со стороны, тем самым вместе кружа по вытоптанной площадке. Она взмахнула мечом, перенося вес на левую ногу — он крутнулся вправо, уходя от удара и намереваясь сделать подсечку. Элисса вовремя отскочила, налетая на него сбоку.</p><p>      Он парировал удар, сильным толчком заставляя её пошатнуться, и снова занёс меч, переходя в натиск. Она была юркой, очень юркой, и Хоу быстро понял, что пора менять тактику, пока она просто его не вымотала. Ловкость так ловкость, на этом поприще он вполне может соревноваться не хуже неё.</p><p>      Он отступил назад якобы для передышки, открывая ей окно для атаки, чем она не преминула воспользоваться. Резкий финт — он ушёл от удара в сторону, снова взмах — отразил, тщательно присматриваясь к её движениям и пытаясь предугадать следующее.</p><p>      И вот оно, вот — он легко увернулся от её нового выпада и успел ухватить её за запястье. Отработанное движение, обычно незаменимое против нападающего с кинжалами: быстрый поворот — и её пальцы сами выпустили меч, завести руку ей за спину и подтолкнуть ногой под колени — и она сердито засопела в песок, прижатая им к земле.</p><p>      — Назад! — забурчала она, но далеко не так грозно, как, верно, рассчитывала, потому что голос прозвучал сдавленно. — Это нечестный манёвр!</p><p>      Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не был доволен собой.</p><p>      — Бои мало когда бывают честными, — тяжело дыша, отозвался он, всё ещё прижимая её руку к пояснице. — Особенно на мечах, вопреки распространённому мнению.</p><p>      Она заёрзала под ним, пытаясь высвободиться, и Натаниэль шумно втянул носом воздух. Подумать только, если бы он достиг своей цели тогда, в Башне Бдения, как-то так бы всё и закончилось. В такой момент он бы достал из-за голенища кинжал и одним движением завершил бы своё возмездие.</p><p>      Но сейчас дыхание перехватило; его бросило в жар, особенно выразительный там, где он не хотел бы этого признавать. <em>Создатель</em>, он <em>хотел</em> её здесь и сейчас, сколько бы раз это ни было неправильно.</p><p>      Элисса бросила попытки извернуться и обмякла, лишь тихо вздохнув.</p><p>      — Ладно, признаю, — пробормотала она глухо. — Ты победил. Отпусти меня.</p><p>      Он разжал руки и выпрямился, отвернулся, стараясь отдышаться. Она поднялась на ноги, разминая руки. Когда он искоса, мельком взглянул на неё, она на него не смотрела. Из-за густого румянца на разгорячённых щеках казалось, будто она пристыжена, но ему, конечно, только казалось.</p><p>      Это ему было впору чувствовать стыд.</p><p>      — Не начинай бой, если не готова ко всем возможным последствиям, — произнёс он, повторяя вслух слова, некогда сказанные ему отцом, но мысленно вбивая себе и другое правило.</p><p>      Не соглашайся на бой, если не готов к тому, чем он может закончиться.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      — Это ещё что за синяк? — удивился Алистер, оторвавшись даже от тщательного прокладывания влажной дорожки от поцелуев вверх по её животу, и перехватил её руку, чтобы рассмотреть получше. — Вчера его ещё не было.</p><p>      Элисса поморщилась, почти что физически чувствуя его взгляд там же, где несколько часов назад немилосердно сжались пальцы Натаниэля.</p><p>      — Я сегодня тренировалась, — сказала она, заметив за собой вящую неохоту сказать хоть одним словом больше. Ей отчётливо вспомнился утренний бой, её азарт и сокрушительное поражение. Чувство беспомощности, ощущение чужого физического превосходства, и стыд, стыд, от которого по спине разбегались мурашки.</p><p>      Ну, то есть не именно от <em>стыда</em>; стыд был уже последствием.</p><p>      Казалось, если она обмолвится хоть одним лишним словом, Алистер всё поймёт; всё поймёт и обвинит её в том, чего и не было. И вообще перестанет смотреть на неё так, как сейчас, — с заботой, теплотой, нежностью. Она бы не смогла этого вынести.</p><p>      — С кем это так? — добродушно фыркнул он, хотя по его сведённым бровям было ясно, что он отнюдь не одобрял тренировки, приводящие к таким синякам. — Мне нужно сделать ему выговор.</p><p>      Она бесшумно втянула в грудь как можно больше воздуха и затаила дыхание.</p><p>      — С Натаниэлем, — призналась она.</p><p>      Алистер никак особенно и не отреагировал.</p><p>      — О, — только и сказал он и замолчал. Элисса не стала прерывать паузу, напряжённо всматриваясь в его лицо. — Слушай, насчёт него, у меня был к тебе разговор…</p><p>      Ну вот. Сердце почему-то пропустило удар, и Элисса зло шикнула на него: нечего, совершенно нечего. Ничего не произошло, и эмоции в пылу момента — не преступление.</p><p>      — Что такое? — спросила она как можно спокойнее.</p><p>      Алистер заметно замялся, приподнялся на руках, наконец вовсе сел рядом.</p><p>      — Это всё слова Эамона, — предупредил он, вдруг в явной неловкости потерев затылок. — Но он считает, что твоя с ним дружба может отразиться на твоей репутации. Якобы что это отдаёт… лицемерием, если пойдут разговоры, что ты поддерживаешь отношения с Хоу. Их семейство показательно лишили всех привилегий, и это неуместно. Не говоря уже о других… э-э… толках, которые горазды распускать люди, если им нечем заняться. Ну… вот что я должен был передать. Лично я совсем не согласен, если что. Просто ты же знаешь Эамона и его помешанность на безупречном образе правителя.</p><p>      Он виновато поднял брови, оправдываясь буквально всем своим видом. У Элиссы же отлегло от сердца, но ей хватило лишь сделать новый вдох, чтобы на место прежней опаски пришла злость.</p><p>      — Натаниэль <em>Серый Страж</em>, — с нажимом отозвалась она. — Одно это стоит больше уважения, чем его принадлежность к Хоу. И к тому же он не свой отец, и если Рендон Хоу получил по заслугам и ещё бы горел в пекле, это не значит, что наша показательная расправа должна затронуть всех, кто имеет к нему хоть какое-то отношение. Натаниэль и так хлебнул того, что его безусловно записывают в предатели. А что до возможных слухов, скажи Эамону… — она запнулась. Ярость внутри горела так сильно, что слова толкались внутри неё, не давая друг другу слететь с языка. — Я сама ему всё скажу.</p><p>      Алистер недолго помолчал, а затем подался к ней с негромким смешком.</p><p>      — Ты просто прелесть, когда злишься, — миролюбиво заметил он.</p><p>      Элисса шумно выдохнула, стараясь выпустить с этим и все эмоции. Она повернула голову набок, протянула руки к Алистеру, с готовностью притягивая его к себе.</p><p>      — Готова демонстрировать эту прелесть только перед тобой, — пробормотала она с кривой усмешкой.</p><p>      Алистер чмокнул её в губы, пристраиваясь над ней.</p><p>      — А чтобы закрыть этот разговор между нами, — серьёзно добавил он после того, как мягко поцеловал её в щёку, — я хочу сказать вот что. Натаниэль, похоже, неплохой малый, пусть даже если он хоть сто раз Хоу. Ну, судя по тому, что ты мне о нём писала, — он бегло улыбнулся, — кажется, что он относится к тебе… бережно, — тут он закусил губу, хмыкнул: — Даже если вы тренируетесь до таких синяков.</p><p>      — Ох, да сколько можно уже разговоров, — не выдержала Элисса, прильнув к нему с поцелуем. Он ответил мягко, мягко и очень покладисто, и она в отместку за это цапнула его за губу.</p><p>      — Ауч, — со смешком пожаловался Алистер, укладывая её ногу себе на пояс.</p><p>      Милостивая Андрасте, ей снова думалось не о том.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      Королевский дворец утопал в поздних сумерках. Так-то лучше, подумалось ему. В темноте никто не заметит, что он несёт с собой сумки и заходит в конюшню. Он сможет выехать без лишних свидетелей, заночует в таверне в городе и к утру вовсе покинет столицу.</p><p>      Так будет проще. Так будет <em>правильно</em>.</p><p>      — Ты уезжаешь? — вдруг охнула за спиной Элисса. — Сейчас? Вдруг? Почему?</p><p>      Натаниэль выругался, пристёгивая сумку к седлу. Не хотелось оборачиваться. Не хотелось смотреть ей в глаза и пытаться по крупицам собрать жалкие оправдания.</p><p>      У него их к тому же и не было.</p><p>      — Столько вопросов сразу, — фыркнул он, не торопясь с ответами. — На какой прикажете ответить первым, ваше величество?</p><p>      Быстрые шаги — и она порывисто потянула его за плечо, заставляя развернуться. Взгляд у неё был недобрый, так и мерцал молниями, которые она наверняка бы в него запустила, если бы обладала магическим даром.</p><p>       — На все по очереди, — сухо отозвалась она, глядя в его глаза совершенно серьёзно. Тон был не приказной, но он чувствовал тройной нажим в сложившихся обстоятельствах: от него ждала ответа королева, прежний Страж-Командор и к тому же его непосредственный командир. — Что случилось, Хоу?</p><p>      Он с неохотой отпустил крепления седла, разворачиваясь к ней полностью.</p><p>      — Да, я уезжаю, — отрывисто бросил он. — Сейчас, вдруг, потому что понял, что мне здесь совсем не место. А разве ты не должна быть сейчас со своим королём?</p><p>      Она непонимающе свела брови.</p><p>      — Что случилось? — повторила она, настойчиво заглядывая в его глаза. Он постарался отвести взгляд. Иначе можно было легко попасться в ловушку и сболтнуть лишнего.</p><p>      — Я тебе здесь не нужен, — произнёс он, морщась от понимания, что она даже не усомнится в том, что он сочиняет на ходу. — Так что лучше мне вернуться к Стражам в Амарантайн, там осталось немало важных дел.</p><p>      — Ты собирался ехать со мной до самого края света, — негромко напомнила ему Элисса. Её интонация была сумрачной; вряд ли угрожающей, но совершенно точно безрадостной.</p><p>      Натаниэль скрипнул зубами. Было бы легче всего оборвать этот разговор грубым «я передумал» — она бы наверняка отступила, позволила бы ему уехать, поступить так, как он решил. Он бы уехал, и они вряд ли б когда-нибудь ещё встретились снова.</p><p>      Но так нельзя было сказать ей. Именно поэтому он так хотел убраться прочь без прощаний и объяснений. Ей наверняка стало бы горько, а может быть, она бы подумала, что относилась к нему лучше, чем он того заслуживал. Подумала бы, что он такой же вероломный Хоу, как заклеймилось и за его отцом.</p><p>      — Но ты никуда не едешь, — сдержанно, очень сдержанно произнёс он. — Я проводил тебя до столицы. Всё.</p><p>      Она как будто заколебалась. Её взгляд забегал меж его глазами, а затем она поджала губы и скрестила на груди руки.</p><p>      — Я скоро уеду, — сказала она. — Об этом ещё никто не знает. Даже Алистер. И я бы хотела, чтобы ты поехал вместе со мной. Мне нужен человек, которому я могу доверять. <em>Ты</em> мне нужен.</p><p>      Он поморщился.</p><p>      — С каких пор ты доверяешь <em>Хоу</em>?</p><p>      Элисса закатила глаза.</p><p>      — Я доверяю <em>тебе</em>, — с нажимом повторила она. — Точка. Хватит слушать столичные пересуды.</p><p>      Он посмотрел на неё в упор, не зная, что ей сказать.</p><p>      — Лучше бы ты взяла с собой Андерса, — он негромко хмыкнул. — Вот уж кому не сиделось на месте.</p><p>      — Но это не Андерс подстерёг меня утром перед отъездом, — напомнила она. — У Андерса тоже был шанс, но он только отдал мне своего кота.</p><p>      Натаниэль криво усмехнулся. Сэр Ланселап добавил им запоминающихся моментов в дороге, этого не отнять.</p><p>      — Как, кстати, его воспринял твой мабари?</p><p>      — Хватит уводить разговор в сторону, — Элисса даже бровью не повела. — Ты останешься или нет?</p><p>      На самом деле у него не было никаких шансов уйти от ответа ещё с той секунды, как она заглянула в конюшню. Он одарил её тяжёлым взглядом.</p><p>      — Нет, — тихо сказал он. Нужно было хотя бы попытаться настоять на том, что было правильно. У него достанет решимости.</p><p>      Если только Элисса не попросит его ещё раз.</p><p>      А она вдруг растерялась. Это было так очевидно — она захлопала ресницами, явно не ожидав, что он откажет ей в прямой просьбе. Он отвернулся обратно к седлу и сумкам, чтобы на неё не смотреть.</p><p>      — Почему? — даже как-то жалобно спросила она.</p><p>      Он замер. Сделал глубокий вдох. Помедлил и обернулся обратно к ней. Элисса смотрела на него во все глаза в смятении и непонимании. Что он мог ей сказать?</p><p>      Он поднял руку, касаясь пальцами её подбородка.</p><p>      Она так и застыла, как изваяние.</p><p>      Натаниэль медленно наклонился к ней и поцеловал её в губы. Мягкие, удивлённо раскрытые, безропотные, обыкновенные, не отвечающие ему губы. Только когда он отстранился через пару секунд, ему почудилось, что она подалась за ним следом.</p><p>      Но только лишь, верно, почудилось.</p><p>      — Вот поэтому, — сипло произнёс он, пряча взгляд, и снова отвернулся, не ожидая, что она что-либо ему скажет, — ожидая только услышать её удаляющиеся шаги.</p><p>      — Натаниэль, — робко позвала она за спиной. Он не откликнулся, с большим усердием принявшись привязывать оставшиеся сумки. — Нат, — снова попробовала она.</p><p>      — Не надо, — глухо отозвался он. — Я просто должен уехать. Я не хочу ничего усложнять.</p><p>      — Я понимаю, — ответила она, и даже по голосу было ясно, что подбирать слова ей было непросто. — Я только хочу сказать… спасибо за откровенность. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько это для меня значит.</p><p>      Он всё-таки оглянулся, подкупленный чем-то в её интонации. Её взгляд стал мягче.</p><p>      Пауза затянулась.</p><p>      — Тебе лучше ехать прямо сейчас, — сама сказала она, опустив глаза в землю.</p><p>      Хоу кивнул. Вот всё и дошло до своего закономерного завершения. По крайней мере, прощаются они по добру.</p><p>      — Спасибо за понимание, — отозвался он в тон ей, делая самое большое признание в своей жизни: — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько это значит для меня.</p><p>      Элисса глянула на него и заметно помедлила. А затем привстала на цыпочки, чтобы легонько поцеловать его в щёку. Едва влажный след от её губ молниеносно загорелся жаром. Если бы он хоть немного повернул голову… Если бы обнял её за талию…</p><p>      Он выпрямился, сцепив руки в замок за спиной. Никаких «если бы». Никаких допущений. Всё есть только так, как есть.</p><p>      — Мне будет тебя не хватать, — ровно произнесла Элисса. Ещё одна мелочь, которую он будет лелеять в памяти. А ведь к этому моменту она уже могла бы попросту выгнать его со двора взашей.</p><p>      Натаниэль отвёл глаза, чувствуя себя трусом.</p><p>      — Удачи тебе в твоём грядущем отъезде, Кусланд.</p><p>      Она слабо улыбнулась.</p><p>      Он вывел коня из стойла и больше не оглянулся.</p><p>-*-</p><p>      — Вот ты где, — окликнул её Алистер.</p><p>      По его беззаботному тону стало совершенно очевидно, что он ничего не заметил. А может, это она уже настолько хорошо умела притворяться, что не выдавала, что что-то было не так. Впрочем, разве что-то случилось? Просто отчего-то просквозило внутри.</p><p>      Предвестие приходящей осени. Очередное напоминание, что всё стремительно и безвозвратно уходит в прошлое, ускользая, как ветер меж пальцев. Элисса отвернулась от высокого окна, за которым чернела ночь. Ей тоже было недолго оставаться.</p><p>      — Где ты была? Я тебя обыскался.</p><p>      Она тряхнула головой, затем усталым движением заправила короткие волосы за ухо.</p><p>      — Ходила к конюхам, — вздохнула она. — Хотела попросить подготовить на завтра лошадь. Собиралась выехать утром на прогулку, немного проветриться.</p><p>      — Собиралась? — правильно обратил внимание Алистер. Всё-таки порой он понимал её просто-таки с полуслова, угадывал её, как никто другой. Как <em>никто</em>.</p><p>      Элисса кивнула, невольно вспоминая конюшню и всё, что там произошло.</p><p>      — Их не было на месте, — объяснила она, не глядя на него. Она даже не солгала. Только от этого почему-то не стало ни капли легче. Наоборот, сердце ощутимо тянул вниз какой-то груз. Сожаление. Самое настоящее сожаление. Чувство некой потери.</p><p>      Он просто уехал, не оглянувшись. Ей остался только ворох смешанных чувств да перспектива сбежать на край света самой, в одиночку. Учитывая <em>всё</em>, это было, конечно, к лучшему.</p><p>      Просто пока не чувствовалось.</p><p>      — Могла бы отправить слуг, а не ходить самой, — заметил Алистер. — Давай так и сделаем? Я бы с удовольствием прокатился завтра вместе с тобой. О, и знаешь, мы можем взять ещё и Натаниэля, если хочешь. Я хотел бы познакомиться с ним поближе.</p><p>      Элисса выдавила улыбку, не в силах понять, отчего ей это давалось <em>так</em> тяжело.</p><p>      — Натаниэль уехал, — сообщила она, вяло подбирая слова. — По срочному делу. Он просил передать извинения, что не откланяется перед тобой лично.</p><p>      — А, — только и отозвался Алистер, а затем, нахмурившись, внимательнее всмотрелся в неё. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>      Она заморгала, распрямила плечи, отстранилась от стены. Постаралась смахнуть с себя хандру, прочно въевшуюся в нутро.</p><p>      — Да, — спешно заверила она. — Наверное. Просто… просто очень устала, только и всего.</p><p>      — Тогда лучше всего лечь спать, — подхватил Алистер. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. И я уверен, что смогу помочь тебе расслабиться.</p><p>      — Прекрасная мысль, — Элисса улыбнулась, лишь немного натужно. Она подошла к нему, поднялась на носочки, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в губы. — Спасибо.</p><p>      Алистер довольно ухмыльнулся, притянув её к себе. Это были тёплые, бережные, родные объятия. Приятные и совершенно <em>знакомые</em>. Она по этому скучала. И совсем скоро снова начнёт скучать.</p><p>      Она подняла руки, обнимая Алистера за плечи.</p><p>      Плевать, что перед глазами всё ещё стоял совсем другой человек. Элисса опустила взгляд, прижимаясь к груди мужа. Это скоро пройдёт.</p><p>      Это тоже должно пройти.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>